


Lone

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [43]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy was always meant to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken a few liberties with things ... I couldn't find a picture of the Gisborne banner so tweaked things to suit my purpose! Also, spoilers up to the end of season 2 if you haven't seen the show.

Guy can’t help but think that it’s apt that the symbol of the Gisborne family is a wolf’s head. What animal better symbolised him than this particular creature?  
  
Wolves were pack creatures but there were always those that were driven from the pack, given no other option but to forge their own path. Nothing could describe his life more perfectly. After all, hadn’t he been forced to do that as a young boy? Forced to leave behind the only home, the only people that he had ever known, to venture out into the unknown. Oh, he had had Isabella with him for a while but he had left her behind fairly quickly, convinced that his actions had her best interests at heart.  
  
He has been alone ever since.  
  
Oh, he had worked with – for – plenty of people since then and even attached to various groups but he had never truly been part of them. He was always the outsider, always on the outskirts. In some ways it had been the making of him. He was stronger, more driven, more determined. He had started off as a nobody and made himself into a somebody. However, he also recognised that it made him more dangerous. It had brought his darker side to the fore, the side that his beloved mother had tried so hard to temper when he was a child. With no-one to rein it in, he was dangerous, a force to be reckoned with.  
  
Marian of Knighton had been the closest that he had come to no longer being on the outside, the one speck of light in his life. He had allowed her closer than he had allowed anyone since his childhood. Guy had hoped that Marian would be able to counter the darkness inside him, that with her at his side he would no longer have to be alone. Yet it was not to be and happiness continued to elude him. He had destroyed Marian with his darkness, killing her with his own hands in the Holy Land.  
  
No, for better or for worse, Guy of Gisborne was destined to be the lone wolf and he had reconciled himself to that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/242985.html)


End file.
